


Mi amor, Cariño

by HeadlessAngel



Series: COCD2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 5+1 Things, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Married Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Pre-Book: Carry On, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Baz dice "Amor" y una en la que Simon dijo "Cariño"Carry On  Countdown día 8: Apodos cariñososEstos personajes pertenecen a Rainbow Rowell, yo sólo los tomé prestados.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COCD2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Mi amor, Cariño

5 veces que Baz dice "Mi amor" y una en que Simon dice "Cariño"

  
  


**Baz**

**1** .

Cada vez que Snow llega de una misión todo el mundo se altera. Él de verdad es como el sol ¿O no? Para bien o para mal, nuestro mundo gira a su alrededor y cada una de sus acciones nos afectan.

Ahora viene llegando, Crowley sabrá de dónde, hecho un desastre. Su amado uniforme de Watford está manchando y algo desgarrado. Tiene algo de sangre encima (Ignoro si es suya) y suciedad. Creo que se hizo un par de cortes en el rostro y cojea un poco del lado derecho.

Bunce y Wellbelove,quién se volvió su noviecita hace sólo unas cuantas semanas, se acercan corriendo a recibirlo, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos y los brazos abiertos. La escena me parece demasiado cursi y giro mi rostro para no verla. 

O eso es de lo que quiero convencerme. Porque yo mismo quisiera ser parte de ella. Muy a mi pesar,me preocupa el bienestar de ese idiota.

Como soy una decepción, tanto para mi mismo, como para mi famila, me permito fantasear un poco mientras camino de regreso a mi (nuestra) habitación.

Me imagino ayudándole a llegar a la enfermería, tomando su mano mientras desinfectan y vendan sus heridas, abrazandolo con delicadeza una vez que todo termine, acariciando y besando levemente su cabello. 

Entonces, cuando ya estuviéramos a solas en la habitación, me acurrucaría junto a él. Y me dedicaría a regresarle la sonrisa. 

Le susurraría cosas dulces, justo como solía hacer con los bebés en la guardería:

_ "Ya estás a salvo, mi amor. Estoy a tú lado y voy a protegerte" _

Pero todo esto son sólo fantasías que me consumen el alma poco a poco. Simon Snow jamás me permitirá acercarme asi, jamás podré llamarlo "amor" en voz alta. Si lo hiciera, probablemente terminaría con una espada atravesando mi pecho.

**Baz**

**2.**

Siempre supe que Fiona está loca y que su lado oscuro de verdad lo es. No por nada ambos llevamos el apellido Pitch. 

Sin embargo, el asunto con la grabadora me tomó por sorpresa. Honestamente no sabía qué era lo que esa cosa hacía y estoy aliviado de que la víctima no haya sido Snow.

Creo que el horrible sonido que hizo Phillpa mientras le arrancaban la voz es algo que se quedará en mi cabeza hasta que muera. Y la culpa por lo que ella pasó es algo que siempre cargaré conmigo.

Juro por Dios que yo no quería que pasara eso. Ni a ella, ni a Snow. 

Quise herirlo. Hacerlo desaparecer de mi vista durante un tiempo. Tomarme un descanso de él... No lo que pudo haber pasado. Aún tiemblo de sólo pensarlo. 

Desde ese día Snow me mira con sospecha y rencor. Me merezco su odio. De verdad soy el monstruo que él me acusa de ser.

Desearía poder disculparme, decirle: 

_ "Lo siento mi amor, de verdad lo siento. Y daría todo por cambiar lo que sucedió" _

  
  


**3.**

**Baz**

Simon dijo "Deja de hacerme daño" y ese bastardo cayó muerto. ¿Eso quiere decir que iba a seguir atormentadolo para toda la vida? Creo que es así...

Por un momento, cuando se desplomó en el suelo, creí que había muerto. Que había entregado su vida para detener todo esto. Pero cuando lo vi levantarse decidí que iba a enfrentar a ese hombre que tanto daño nos había causado a ambos.

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido, como en un parpadeo. El hechicero yacía muerto y Simon lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Odio admitirlo, pero supongo que en el fondo era su única figura paterna.

Nos quedamos lo que pareció una eternidad sentados entre dos cadáveres. Simon empieza a llorar de nuevo y eso basta para romper otra de mis barreras.

Lo tomo entre mis brazos y él me lo permite. Le acaricio la espalda, aunque las alas me lo dificultan un poco. Trato de ordenarle el cabello (Es inútil) e intentó consolarlo con palabras.

_ —"Todo estará bien" lo rodeo con ambos brazos, ahora está bajo mi cuidado "Esta bien, mi amor _ "

Bunce nos mira como cuando resuelve un misterio.

  
  


**4.***

**Baz**

Simon, Simon...

Tú eras el sol, y yo estaba siempre chocando contra ti.

Despertaba cada mañana pensando...

Pensando...

Simon está en el suelo. Una de sus alas está torcida. Su sangre es roja y abundante. Huele como a mantequilla quemada. Su cabello es un desastre, tiene la cara enterrada en la arena. No sabe cuánto lo amo. Nunca se lo he dicho realmente.

Despertaba cada mañana pensando...

_ —Simon... Mi amor... levántate, aún debemos rescatar a Agatha" _

Simon está en el suelo.

Esto acabará ardiendo.

  
  


**5.**

**Baz**

Voy caminando hacia La casa de los Enmascarados mientras reflexiono sobre estos últimos años, sobre todo lo que ha pasado.

Solía pensar que Simon era como el sol. Poderoso, resplandeciente, inalcanzable y peligroso para mi. Pero aquí estamos, más unidos que nunca

Solía pensar que todo acabaría en llamas. Efectivamente hubo fuego.Y sangre y dolor, cómo en cualquier alumbramiento. Nuestro mundo necesitaba volver a nacer,quizá todos lo necesitábamos, incluso si eso nos aterraba.

Entro en el edificio y mis pies reconocen el camino hacia las escaleras. Sigo pensando...

Simon nunca se echó para atrás. Y Penny,Agatha, Shepard (Nunca pensé que iba a considerar a un normal como mi amigo) o yo,tampoco. 

Fuimos ingenuos al pensar que la muerte del hechicero o un viaje a los Estados Unidos toda nuestra iban a desaparecer nuestra mierda mágicamente. (Un defecto de los magos es, en efecto, creer que la magia es la solución a todos los problemas) 

No fue fácil. Aún hay muchas heridas, de todo tipo, sin embargo, se que algún día serán sólo cicatrices. Algún día estaremos recuperados.

Encuentro a Simon mirando por la ventana de nuestra habitación. Parecen siglos desde la última vez que tuvimos una pelea por culpa de esta. Me río, él se gira a mirarme. Hubo una época en la que creí que jamás volvería a mirarme así: con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos llenos de amor.

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz? —me pregunta.

Sólo hay una respuesta posible a esa pregunta.

_ —Tú, mi amor. Siempre fuiste tú, Simon. _

Y entonces, me besa.

  
  
  


**+1.**

**Simon**

Despierto y aún no ha amanecido por completo. Baz sigue profundamente dormido, lo noto por su respiración tranquila. Por algo dicen que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

No tengo motivos para levantarme, así que sólo vuelvo a recargar mi espalda contra el pecho de Baz. El afianza su agarre sobre mi cintura.

Antes, con mis alas en medio, no podíamos dormir así. Pero ahora que mi magia regresó, puedo controlarlas a voluntad. Me sorprendí mucho el día en que note que tenía magia de nuevo. 

Empezó poco a poco, y aunque volví a ser más poderoso que cualquier otro mago, esta vez es controlable. Penny piensa que es una cuestión de equilibrio y que la atmósfera me regresó lo que originalmente fue mío.

No lo sé, pero la magia es así de impredecible. Como la vida misma quizá.

Pasé toda mi adolescencia preparándome para una gran batalla. Esperando un "felices para siempre" que fuera el verdadero inicio de mi vida. 

¿Y que viene después del "Felices para siempre"?

La cotianidad, supongo. La vida doméstica. Y cómo alguien que tuvo una vida tan caótica, no me molesta para nada.

Estiro mi mano izquierda para contemplar mi anillo de boda y sonrío. Baz y yo ya estábamos unidos antes de la boda, pero ver esa pequeña banda de oro me llena de felicidad.

Siento cómo cambia la respiración de Baz. Está despertando. Me giro para poder ver su hermoso rostro, amo lo suave que se ve en esos momentos.

_ —Buenos días, cariño.—digo _ .

Mis palabras bastan para despertarlo por completo. En un movimientos rápido se coloca sobre mi y me besa. Es maravilloso. Siempre lo es. No creo que vayamos a dejar pronto esta cama. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> *Esta parte esta tomada directamente del libro, lo único que hice fue traducirlo 
> 
> Siento que esto quedó raro, pero es difícil volver a escribir despues de un bloqueo.
> 
> Cracias por leer~  
> Ciao!


End file.
